yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Elenasto
}} Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto is Chris Trott's character in the High Rollers D&D for the Aerois campaign. He is a high elf arcane chromat sorcerer. Lucius goes on an adventure together with Aila, Nova, Qillek and Sentry in the world of Aerois. __TOC__ Stats For live stats please see the D&D Beyond page that is used in game ''Note 1: Hitpoints correct as of Episode 17.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1 'Note 2:' Ability Scores correct as of Episode 17.'' ''Note 3: Level and Hitpoints updated as of Episode 41'' ''Note 4: Level, Hitpoints, AC and ability scores correct as of episode 55''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XvsAI-oCPQ. Appearance Lucius is a fair-skinned male elf with long, blonde hair. He has heterochromia of the eyes. Being an arcane chromat sorcerer, this allows him to draw the power of magic from his surroundings based on its colour. It is also a reason why his outfit has a range of vibrant colours, especially useful during nighttime or low-light setting where colours are generally muted.10 Days of Aerois: Trott's Character Reveal! (Day 8) Personality Lucius is a selfless but naive person. As he was raised in a strict household, he wants to break away from the rigidity of his life and meet new people. Due to his upbringing, he developed unintended prejudice and stereotypes, and lacks knowledge of many common things such as where leather and milk comes from. He also loves fashion and puts a lot of work into his appearance. Despite his noble birth, Lucius is not arrogant and does not act as if nobility makes him better than others. He is genuinely kind to people and often offers to pay for things. During the campaign, Lucius began to mature as a person, becoming more confident and showing some talent for leadership. History Lucius was born and raised in a strict, noble elven household. His family are wealthy because they have been producing a key component for generations which is vital for mining aetherium, a valuable resource that is well sought after for practically every use. Lucius has a twin sister, Edea, that he doesn't get along with. It is also heavily implied that his father, Virion, was emotionally abusive and overly critical towards him. Relationships Nova Lucius developed a friendship with Nova early on, as a fellow educated spellcaster who was also out of her element in the wilderness. When Lucius became attuned with the mentally unstable sentient bow NightFrost, he confided in Nova his fears of being corrupted by it. Nova responded by reassuring him and telling he was "fundamentally a good person." Qillek Lucius respects Qill, though he can sometimes be naively insensitive towards him, such as calling him "Birdy" instead of his name or bringing up awkward subjects like his missing wing. Qill takes these in stride and sometimes teases Lucius by telling him bogus facts about the world. Lucius later displayed a deeper caring for Qill, rushing to his side when the latter nearly drowned and resuscitating him. When Qill was later slain by an undead being, Lucius in a cold rage used his dichromancy to draw color from Qill's cloak, formed it into a feather and hurled it into the creature's face, killing it instantly. He later cradled Qill's body, sobbing and refused to leave his side. Abilities and Powers Link to Character Sheet Dichromancy As an Arcane Chromat, when Lucius casts a non-cantrip spell that deals acid or ice damage (including spells like Armour of Agathys), it triggers an additional attack with that element. One of Lucius's heterochromic eyes will flash (the left orange one for acid, the right blue one for ice) followed by a streak of coloured energy that splits off from his spell towards a target of his choice within 60 feet. It deals damage equal to the level of the spell + his charisma modifier. Psychometry While not fully explained or explored, Lucius appears to have some limited ability to read memories or images by touching specific magical artifacts. How he has this ability and what objects in works on is still unknown, though it is suggested that it comes from having an innate connection to magic as a sorcerer. Elemental Adept (Acid) Trott took the feat Elemental Adept and chose acid for Lucius instead of an Ability Score Improvement. This means that Lucius' spells ignore resistance to acid damage and when he rolls acid damage for a spell he can treat any one as a two instead. Chromatic Control As an Arcane Chromat, when a creature that Lucius can see casts a spell (Including himself) that deals damage that is on the Dichromancy table (Meaning Fire, Acid, Cold, Lightning, Poison, Thunder, Force Radiant or Necrotic damage). He can use his reaction to spend 3 sorcery points to change the damage type to one of your Dichromancy results. Trivia * Lucius was revealed in Day 8 video of the 10 Days of Aerois series to the start off the Aerois campaign. * Arcane chromat is a sorcerer subclass homebrewed by Mark Hulmes. * Part of Trott's inspiration for his character is Prince George IV from the Blackadder television series. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:HighRollers: Aerois Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Chris Trott Category:Dungeons and Dragons